Thriller
by Sorceress Blade
Summary: Okay so Michael Jackson songfic. BUT DON'T LET THAT STOP YOU. It's good, I had it judged first and everyone said it was funny. Okay so bashing of all sorts. PLEASSSSSSSSSE READ IT! PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASEEEEE!


Thriller  
  
A/n: Beautifully twisted Blade is back ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8 characters, Square does. I don't own Thriller or the music video, Michael Jackson does.   
  
  
  
A small group of teenagers emerged from a movie theater followed by a security guard.   
"That's the last time you kids are ever going to come back HERE."  
The security guard turned around and walked back inside muttering.   
"Flipping kids. Never again will they stick things to the movie screen..."  
  
Zell punched the air. Quistis, the mature one, calmed Zell down. Seifer sneered.   
"I bet all of you were scared."  
Rinoa clutched Squall's coat.   
"I wasn't scared."  
Selphie ran around with Irvine chasing her acting like the monsters in the movie they saw. The movie was called Thriller. Irvine stopped after Selphie screamed in his ear. Zell stood up with Quistis and pulled her closer.   
"That was somewhat scary."  
Seifer rolled his eyes.  
"I can't hang around with you chickenwusses anymore."  
He waved his hand and a limo swung by. It was full of girls. They screamed when they saw Seifer.   
"Ladies..."  
They pulled him in and ripped off his trench coat. The door flew shut and he was off.  
"Why does he get all the girls?"  
Selphie gave Irvine a small kick.   
"I thought it was scary Irvy..."  
Irvine held her close.   
"I thought it was equally frightening..."  
No one held Quistis. She looked around helplessly. Zell smiled.  
"I'm going to scare you ALL!"  
They all threw blank looks at Zell.  
"I WILL! MWAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!"  
Still blank looks. Squall spoke.   
"Um... haven't you... done that before? I mean... more than once...?"  
Everyone gasped.   
"HE SPEAKS!!!!!!!"  
Rinoa gave him a huge hug, almost suffocating him.   
"OH SQUALL I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!"  
She showered him with kisses and he stood, distant, once again. Quistis spoke.  
"I believe-"  
Everyone moaned. It was another one of Quistis's 'I believe' talks.   
"I believe there are more than one type of scary. Zell has scared us with his methods of being relatively insane. We have marveled this over, and then it began to frighten us. Soon we all feared Zell, and chose not to communicate with him unless absolutely necessary. Right now it is slightly appropriate. The other type of scary is a feeling you get inside of your body. You fear certain objects or places, as they make you nervous and uncomfortable."  
Everyone waited for more... there wasn't any.   
"Okay Zell... scare us..."  
Zell smiled and they began to walk away.   
"That was scary enough."  
Zell ran after them and began to sing.  
"It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark."  
They kept walking ignoring Zell.   
"Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart."  
They all look up to the moon and look under it. They see Fujin and Rajin holding hands and moving closer to each other. Everyone shuddered.  
"Isn't that illegal?"  
Quistis as usual provided unwanted information.   
"Yes it is Selphie. Why-"  
Irvine whipped out a roll of tape, ripped off a strip, drew lips on it, and slapped it on Quistis's mouth. Squall looked to the graveyard under the moon and everyone turned to it.   
"You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it. You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes, You're paralyzed."  
Everyone passed the graveyard and Zell. Zell ran after them.   
"Are you frozen yet?"  
Everyone threw him blank looks again. Zell nodded and kept singing.   
"'Cause this is thriller, thriller night, and no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike. You know its thriller, thriller night; you're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller. Tonight"  
Rinoa scratched her head.   
"Isn't that the name of the movie we just got kicked out of?"  
Quistis nodded.   
"Zell can you shut up?"  
Zell kicked a rock with his foot and quieted. They passed the graveyard and heard a voice coming from it. They stopped and looked at someone sitting on a stone.   
"Darkness falls across the land. The midnite hour is close at hand."  
Irvine pointed.  
"Hey! It's Ultimecia!"  
Everyone nodded.   
"I thought we killed her..."  
"She LOOKS dead..."  
"Creatures crawl in search of blood, to terrorize yawl's neighborhood. And whosoever shall be found, without the soul for getting down. Must stand and face the hounds of hell, and rot inside a corpse's shell."  
Irvine smiled and sang his own song.  
"Do a little dance, make a little love, get down tonight, get down tonight."  
Selphie nudged him and he stopped. Rinoa smiled.  
"We have to DANCE!"  
"The foulest stench is in the air."  
Everyone took in a sniff and held their noses.   
"What IS that?"  
Everyone looked at Zell.  
"I didn't do it!"  
"The funk of forty thousand years, and grizzy ghouls from every tomb are closing in to seal your doom. Though you fight to stay alive, your body starts to shiver. For no mere mortal can resist the evil of the thriller."  
Monsters rose from graves and Ultimecia disappeared. The monsters moved out into the street. No one noticed they just kept walking.  
"What Ultimecia just said put me in a funky kind of mood! I want to sing!"  
Everyone groaned.   
"You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run. You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun. You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination. But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up behind, you're out of time."  
Zell saw the monsters and began to run out into the street. Rinoa grabbed him and instructed him.   
"Look both ways."  
Sure enough a car zoomed down the street and hit one of the zombies. Zell sighed.   
"Thank you Rinoa."  
He ran out and stood as the leader of the pack. He began to dance and sing.   
'Cause this is thriller, thriller night, there ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes. You know it's thriller, thriller night. You're fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonight."  
Quistis ripped the tape off.   
"Ain't is not a word Zell."  
Irvine smacked her upside the head and put the tape back over her mouth. They turned back to Zell and the monsters. He now had them dancing for him.   
"Night creatures call and the dead start to walk in their masquerade. There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time (They're open wide). This is the end of your life."  
Rinoa tripped on a piece of dust and brought Squall down with her. Squall brought down Quistis, Quistis down Irvine, and Irvine down Selphie. Everyone got up, dusted off, and yelled at Rinoa. Then they all turned back.  
"Hey... aren't those the people we killed a long time ago?"  
Everyone looked closer and nodded.  
"Look! There's Biggs and Wedge!"  
Everyone nodded.  
"And NORG! He lost weight!"  
Everyone agreed. Quistis nodded.  
Zell ran back into the scene. He was a zombie too. Squall miraculously spoke again.  
"I don't remember killing Zell."  
Zell preformed a dance routine and began singing again. Everyone ran away at the sound of Zell's zombie voice, not that his regular voice was much better anyway. They ran inside their Balamb condo and locked the doors and windows. Seifer wasn't back yet. Quistis pointed to the tape and Irvine ripped it off.   
"What?"  
Quistis felt around her mouth and then spoke.  
"Seifer..."  
Seifer came into the room and looked around. He sat down next to Quistis.   
"What happened? I had to come through the window."  
Everyone's eyes grew big.  
"DID YOU LOCK IT AGAIN?"  
Seifer nodded. Everyone sighed. They heard a scream and the glass broke. Zell jumped in the window.   
"They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side. They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial."  
Zell moved closer to Quistis, who scurried into Seifer's arms.   
"Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together. All thru the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen, I'll make you see."  
Seifer hugged her closer protectively. Squall moved up behind Zell and stuck his Gunblade through Zell. Zell fell down onto the ground. They dragged his body out of the way and began to dance. Irvine sang.   
"That this is thriller, thriller night, 'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try. Girl, this is thriller, thriller night, so let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller.  
Thriller here tonight."  
The song ended and Rinoa dragged Zell's body into the moonlight. An evil spirit Zell floated out of him and he stood up. He hugged Rinoa.  
"Thank you Rinoa. An evil zombie possessed me. It was the King Google from the future."  
Zell let go of Rinoa and all was happy again.   
  
  
  
  
THE END...  
  
OR IS IT?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay NOW it's the end.  
  
  



End file.
